


I’m a Spark, You’re a Boom

by taegirights



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Art Student Choi Beomgyu, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Tattoo Artist Choi Yeonjun, mention of needles tattoos and piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights
Summary: Choi Beomgyu wants to be cool and he thinks getting a tattoo will help.Choi Yeonjun -his self-proclaimed number one fan-  thinks Beomgyu is cool.inspired by fricaterpillar’s tattoo artist au
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 189





	I’m a Spark, You’re a Boom

**Author's Note:**

> this au is INSPIRED by [fricaterpillar’s tattoo artist au](https://im-fri.tumblr.com)
> 
> this is NOT their official story.

Beomgyu straightened his back with a groan, he didn’t realize his posture was so bad when focusing this hard on the details of his painting. 

He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and rolled his chair, tilting his head to inspect the art in front of him. 

Putting a hand over his stomach, Beomgyu realized he also forgot to have dinner. He stood up with a sigh, stretching his back with his arms up before looking for his tote bag. 

Once he made sure he had his wallet inside, Beomgyu headed out to the convenience store down his street. His steps halted when he saw a familiar group of boys sitting on a table outside of it. 

Beomgyu let out a big breath. “You can do this. You’re not in high school anymore.”

He did a total of four steps -yes, he counted them- before he heard a voice that made him flinch. 

“Hey hey! It’s Beomie!” 

Ah, yes, the ‘ _I peaked in high school_ ’ bunch that always drank at his neighborhood. He lived close to his old school and the group haven’t changed their meeting location yet. 

Beomgyu doesn’t know when he will peak, but he definitely didn’t during school days. 

He forced out a smile at them. “Yeah. Hi.”

“Gonna buy some strawberry milk?” One of them laughed. 

Beomgyu held tighter on his tote bag. “Yeah.”

“Ah, he’s too used to it now.” One of them shook his head and put a hand on the chair next to him. “Come sit with us.”

“No, thank you.” Beomgyu said through the smile, trying to keep his voice from cracking. “I’m in a rush.”

“Come on, loser, let’s have a drink.” Another one exclaimed a little more aggressively. He made Beomgyu physically flinch, which only caused the group to laugh loudly at him. 

“Excuse me, sir.” The convenience store employee stood by the door. “Your order is ready.”

“Huh?” Beomgyu pointed to himself. 

The employee nodded and motioned him to go inside, Beomgyu followed quickly after him. 

“Sorry, but I didn’t order anything.”

“Oh, I know.” The employee went back behind the counter. “I just hate those guys.”

“Me too.” Beomgyu scratched his nape. “Thank you.”

“You should do something about it. Don’t let them treat you like that.” He pointed at Beomgyu. “They are the real losers.” 

* * *

“Uh.” Beomgyu pouted as he looked at the tattoo parlor in front of him. He nodded to himself and walked to the door, it was a little heavier than expected, making him huff as he got it to open. 

“Morning.” A man greeted him with a smile. 

“Good morning.” Beomgyu cleared his throat, not expecting someone so attractive to be the one behind the counter. “I’m here to get a tattoo.”

The man with pink hair nodded, turning to the computer at his side. “Do you have an appointment?”

“I... No. I should’ve thought of that.” Beomgyu cringed. “Then I’d like to make an appointment. As soon as possible.”

The tattooed man in front of him smiled. “I’m free right now.”

“Right now?”

“You wanted one _now_ , didn’t you?” 

Beomgyu shifted his body weight from one foot to another. “You’re right.” 

“Can I see your I.D?” The man stood up from his chair. 

“I’m just baby faced.” Beomgyu pouted again as he took his wallet out of his bag, taking the identification out and passing it to the pink haired. “You must look younger too, you look about my age. Sorry, I talk a lot when I’m nervous.” He bit his lip.

The man typed on the computer and passed the I.D back to Beomgyu. “It’s okay. First timer?”

“Yeah.”

“Come with me.” He nodded towards the back of the shop and started walking. “I need someone at the front desk!” He turned his head to what Beomgyu supposes is a resting room for the people working here. 

He focused on the broad back in front of him, the black shirt hugging it, on top of those shoulders rested long pink hair with a little half-up bun. 

Beomgyu gulped as he walked into a room filled with posters of art, he focused on those instead of ogling the man, there were a leather chair and a bed next to a metal table which reminded him what he was getting into. 

“It’s okay to be nervous.” The man motioned him to sit on the bed. “Everyone is.”

“Even you?” Beomgyu looked at the man, both arms were covered in tattoos, he had piercing on his lip, nose and bridge, as well as multiple on his ears. 

“Even me.” He smiled reassuringly and Beomgyu forced himself not to stare at the lip ring against that pretty smile. “Tell me, Beomgyu, what can I do for you?”

“I have a few...” Beomgyu took out his notebook from his bag, opening it and flipping through the pages. 

“You drew these?”

Beomgyu looked up again. “Yes.”

“Nice.” The tattooed raised his brows. “They’re cool.”

Beomgyu blinked, looking down again. “Thank you.” He left the notebook open in a page filled with flower designs. “Maybe these?”

“Where?”

“Somewhere noticeable. My neck?” 

“Neck? For your first tattoo?” The pink haired sucked in a breath and scrunched his nose. “Wouldn’t recommend that.”

“Where is a cool place to do it? I want people to see.”

“Why?”

“So I can be cool.” Beomgyu closed his eyes once he realized what he said. “I mean, that’s lame, but...“

The man hummed in front of him, crossing his arms. “Do you want a tattoo?”

“That’s why I’m here.”

“Do you _want_ it... Or do you think other people will find you cool if you have one?”

“What is the difference?”

“It’s your first tattoo, you don’t know _what_ you want, _where_ you want it or _why_ you want it.” He licked his lips. “I don’t think you should do it.”

“But if I don’t...” Beomgyu whined. “I’ll be a pussy.”

The pink haired shrugged. “I think it’s lamer if you let other people’s opinions decide something for yourself.”

“You’re right.” Beomgyu looked down. He was lame. He was always going to be lame. He was just embarrassing himself more and more now. 

“Hey.”

Beomgyu closed his notebook. “Sorry for wasting your time.”

“Hey, look at me.”

Beomgyu shook his head. He was so dumb for coming here like this. 

Two fingers met his chin and tilted his head to look up again, the pink haired sighed as he stood in front of him. “Nobody leaves my shop crying.”

Beomgyu blinked, just then noticing how the tears filled his eyes and stared streaming down his cheeks. “I’m so-“

“You know what? I’m also just giving my opinion. So fuck me and do whatever you want, right?” He smiled. “If you want a tattoo, I’ll do it.” 

Beomgyu exhaled a shaky breath, just making him feel more embarrassed as he looked down again. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, damping his sweater paws. “I just wanted to be cool.”

He heard some shifting in front of him, then a familiar _pop_. He uncovered his eyes to find a can of soda being pushed in his direction. 

“We have these for people who get their sugar levels low.” He looked at the can. “Take it.”

Beomgyu sniffed, taking the can with both hands. 

“You’re cool, Beomgyu.” The pink haired sat in front of him again with a grin. “The coolest I met in a while.”

“You’re just saying that.” Beomgyu sipped from his soda. 

“I don’t care if you believe me, I mean it.” The tattooer’s eyes went towards the notebook on Beomgyu’s lap. “Can I buy one of your designs?”

“What?”

“You had a gummy bear there.” 

“You want to buy it?” Beomgyu looked down at his lap. 

“I want to tattoo it here.” He pointed to a place near his elbow that still had an empty space between all the ink. 

“Just like that?”

“You were about to get a tattoo _just like that_.” He giggled. “So? Is the bear for sale?”

“How about five dollars?”

“Five? Make it twenty.”

“What?” Beomgyu watched with wide eyes as the other one got up from his chair again, reaching for his back pocket. 

“Twenty five.” He got his wallet out. “Forty?”

“Are you crazy? For a doodle?” Beomgyu raised his eyebrows, mouth hanging open. 

“Around five centimeters? Add some details and shading.” He got a few bills out. “I could do that tattoo for a hundred dollars, probably more.” 

Beomgyu sipped on his soda again. “Twenty five.”

“Fifty.” 

“Stop or I might actually consider it.”

The tattooed man giggled again. “I’ll give you thirty, but I have to ask for your socials, so I can credit you for the design.”

“It’s, uh, you can find me on Instagram as Beomie.”

“Beomie?”

“I know, I was planning on changing it.”

“Why? It’s so cute. I like it.” The man handed the money to Beomgyu. 

“Really?”

“Really.” 

Beomgyu smiled softly, he grabbed the money and opened his notebook again, reaching the pages of gummy bears. 

After the pink haired scanned the drawing and Beomgyu finished his soda, he was ready to go. 

“Well, not what I expected, but thank you.”

“Of course.” He opened the front door for Beomgyu. 

“Send me a picture of the tattoo once it’s done.” 

“Can I upload it and tag you?”

Beomgyu nodded. “Okay.”

“Hey.” He rested himself against the open door. “If you decide that you _truly_ want a tattoo, come here and ask for Yeonjun.”

Beomgyu pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay.” He echoed. 

* * *

“I’m home!” Beomgyu took off his shoes at the entrance. His mom greeted him somewhere in the living room as he went to his room. 

His phone died during class after he kept checking his notifications, so he plugged it in before going to the bathroom. 

Beomgyu hummed as he dried his hair with a towel, picking up his phone again. “What the-“

He unlocked it, clicking on one of the many notifications he got, going directly to Yeonjun’s Instagram post. Sliding through it, there were close ups and videos of the tattooing process, Beomgyu liked it and scrolled through some comments before leaving one himself. 

Going to his other notifications, he received a few followers and comments on his drawings. He smiled and threw himself to his bed, he was thinking of a reply when another notification popped up. 

He opened the chat, Yeonjun had sent him a pocture. Beomgyu prepared himself mentally before opening it to see Yeonjun smiling, arm raised next to his face to show the wrapped gummy bear tattoo. 

‘ _They love it’_

Beomgyu typed quickly. ‘ _I love it too! It came out great!’_

He didn’t expect to see Yeonjun’s typing bubble right away. _‘I got a few people asking for your art. Willing to sell more?’_

“Ack!” Beomgyu kicked the air as he rolled on his bed. “Are they crazy? Wanting it on their body?” 

His phone buzzed with another notification. ‘ _You can come to the shop and we talk about it.’_

* * *

Beomgyu pushed the heavy door again three days later. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” A dark haired man greeted him from the counter. 

“Uhm, I’m here to see Yeonjun.”

“Beomie, right?” The man smiled. “He’ll be here in a second.”

“Thanks.” Beomgyu nodded his head slightly. He turned to scan the shelves filled with jewelry at the side of the shop, watching how they shone under the neon lights inside the place. 

“Beomgyu.”

He looked back, Yeonjun was smiling at him as he came out of the back of the shop. He had a big dark hoodie and a beanie on. Yeonjun looked good as always, cuddly even. 

“Hey.”

“What’s up? Come here.” Yeonjun motioned him to follow as he went back into the door to the back. Beomgyu followed, this time they went into the small room for the staff. 

It was darker, lit by neon signs on the wall. Yeonjun sat on the couch and extended his hand towards the spot next to him. “Sit, please, make yourself comfortable.”

Beomgyu sat down, leaving his bag at his side. “This place is nice.”

“Thanks, it’s kinda my office, but not really.” Yeonjun put an arm on the back of the couch as he faced Beomgyu. “Have you gotten any DMs?”

“I got a few comments, not as many as your post though.”

“Good, I was scared that another tattoo artist would try and steal you.”

Beomgyu chuckled. “Yeah, right.”

“My customers love your work.” Yeonjun smiled. “They also think you’re really cool.”

“Stop.” Beomgyu covered his face with his hands. “Don’t bring that up.”

“Why? I think you’re so cool.” Yeonjun poked at his side, making Beomgyu squeal. 

“Agh.” Beomgyu uncovered his eyes, pressing his hands to his warm cheeks instead. Yeonjun was closer now, watching him with a smile, which only made his blushing worse. 

“You keep giving me too much money.” Beomgyu whined. 

“I’m not even giving you half of the price for these tattoos.” 

“Still.” He puffed out his cheeks. “Let me buy something from your store, then.”

Yeonjun opened his arms. “You’re free to use your money as you wish.”

“A piercing.”

Yeonjun raised his brows. “You want one?”

“Yeah. Here.” Beomgyu reached for his right earlobe. 

“Good, now you have everything figured out.”

“I think they’re pretty, plus they look good on you, so.”

Yeonjun let out a chuckle and looked away. “What do I have to do with it?” He shook his head “Okay, let’s get you pierced.”

He stood up, Beomgyu followed him to the other room with all of the equipment again. 

“I actually have some earrings coming today that reminded me of you.” 

“Really?” 

“Here.” Yeonjun walked to the side of the room, picking one small bag from a bunch of them. “I didn’t have time to put them on display.” He opened it and fetched a tiny earring as he walked towards Beomgyu, he put it on his palm to show him. 

“Oh my, that’s so cute.” Beomgyu grabbed Yeonjun’s big hand, staring at the little daisy earring resting on his palm. He looked up at Yeonjun, feeling shy as he slowly pulled his hand away from his. “So, uh, does it hurt?”

“Not at all.” Yeonjun put the earring on the metal tray beside them and grabbed some gloves. 

“You’re letting me do this one.” Beomgyu smiled, swinging his legs as he sat waiting for Yeonjun to finish what he was preparing. 

“It’s cheap, pain free, and you can change it whenever you want.” Yeonjun nodded, tipping liquid on a cotton pad. “Not like a neck tattoo.”

“You swear it’s pain free?” Beomgyu tilted his head, letting Yeonjun disinfect his earlobe. “What about the ones in your face?”

“Some of them were so stubborn to heal.” Yeonjun clicked his tongue. “I’m thinking of taking this one out.” He pointed to the bridge piercing between his eyes. 

“Why?”

“Got bored.”

“Do you ever get bored of your tattoos?”

Yeonjun paused. “Maybe.” He reached for the metal tray again. “Wanna know a trick? If you never look at the needle, it won’t hurt.”

“Sounds fake.” Beomgyu scrunched his face as he stared at a blank point on the wall at his left. Might as well try it. 

Yeonjun let out a breathy laugh and moved close to him, grabbing his earlobe and rubbing it. “If I ever get really bored of a tattoo I can add small changes to it, but I’m used to them.”

Beomgyu’s ear felt hot after some pressure and a small pinch, he noticed Yeonjun stepped back again to reach something on the table. “Did you do it?”

“Yeah.”

“What?” Beomgyu gasped. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun put the back of the earring and stepped away. “Take a look.” 

Beomgyu jumped down from the bed and walked to the mirror that Yeonjun was pointing to. 

“You’re a genius, it didn’t hurt at all.” Beomgyu stepped in front of the mirror, going close to it to look at his red ear. The small daisy earring sparkled under the white lights. “Pretty.”

Yeonjun hummed. “Reminded me of you.”

Beomgyu was trying to find the right angle for his picture, he spun around in his room trying to find good lighting on his right side. He took a picture and stared at it. Would a video be better?

“Will do.” He was about to tag Yeonjun’s account, thanking him for the pretty piercing, calling him a genius because he was so good at his job, that it didn’t hurt at all and that-

“Oh no.” He gasped. “I forgot to pay him.”

* * *

“It was a gift.” Yeonjun shrugged. “Didn’t have to treat me brunch.”

“But I _wanted_ to.” Beomgyu pouted. 

Yeonjun drank from his iced americano while Beomgyu picked on his avocado toast. “Don’t you like it?”

“I do.” He frowned. “It’s just... You’re wearing a hoodie again.”

Yeonjun laughed. “Do I look ugly in hoodies?”

“No, not at all.” Beomgyu raised his hands, quick to change his words. “I just wanted to see the tattoo.”

The pink haired licked his lips, pushing his chair back a little and pulling his hoodie off. 

“Agh, why? You could’ve just rolled your sleeve up.” Beomgyu looked down at his plate. 

“It’s still peeling a little, but it’s healing well.” Yeonjun put his arm over the table, letting Beomgyu see the gummy bear. His eyes trailed from Yeonjun’s arm to his shoulder, he was wearing a loose tank top now, shoulders and chest tattoos standing out from the white fabric. 

They kept the small talk going, getting to know small details about the other. Beomgyu talked about art classes, Yeonjun talked about opening a business as a drop out. 

“Beomgyu.”

“Yes?”

“Something wrong?”

The younger shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Why aren’t you looking up?” 

Beomgyu finally did, watching as Yeonjun rested his elbows on the table with a grin on his face. “No reason.”

“Are my tattoos bothering you?”

“N-No! Not at all.” He laughed nervously, forcing his eyes to stay on Yeonjun’s face and not peeking at the cleavage. “You didn’t take the piercing out.”

Yeonjun touched the place between his eyebrows, silver balls at each side of his nose bridge. “You noticed, yes.”

Beomgyu nodded. “How many piercings do you have?”

“A lot of them.” Yeonjun laughed. “Should count them some day.”

“I was thinking,” Beomgyu raised his brows, “If I have my ears pierced, I can make myself fun dangly earrings.”

“You’re right.” Yeonjun pointed. “You would rock those.”

Beomgyu laughed, playing with the napkin over the table. “Maybe.”

“Make some for me too.”

* * *

Beomgyu was getting better at opening the heavy door from Yeonjun’s shop after so many visits. 

“Yeonjun is with a client now, he will be done soon.” 

“Oh, okay.” Beomgyu puffed out his cheeks. 

“Hey, Beomie, can you draw something for me?”

Beomgyu laughed at the name, he never really talked with Yeonjun’s employee and he guesses he only knows him by his artist name. “Sure.”

“I’ll pay for the commission, I just need to get this done.” The tall guy whined. 

Beomgyu was led to the staff room again, where the tattooer shared his problems with doing a whale and a realistic human heart sketch that satisfied his client. 

“They also like colors but they don’t like blue and red together.” 

“Can I use these?” Beomgyu pointed to the supplies on the desk. 

“Yeah. Go crazy. You can use everything here.”

“Beomgyu?”

“Yeonjun, you’re done.”

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you.” Beomgyu smiled as the pink haired walked closer to him, eyeing the sketches in front of him. He had a small ponytail today, which Beomgyu found cute. 

“And these?” 

“I’m helping your... Employee? Coworker?” 

Yeonjun pulled a stool next to Beomgyu and sat down. “Nice.”

“Oh, I came here to bring these.” Beomgyu reached for his tote bag, taking out a small satin bag and giving it to Yeonjun. 

He took it with a raised eyebrow, he opened the bag and poured it onto his hand, two earrings with fake gummy bears dropped out. 

“They reminded me of you.” Beomgyu shrugged. “Because, well...”

“I love them.” Yeonjun gasped. 

“Good, I was afraid you would think it was dumb.”

Yeonjun turned to see Beomgyu. “Dumb?” He frowned. “Never, Beomie, you know I’m your number one fan.”

Beomgyu looked down with a sheepish smile, he couldn’t look at Yeonjun’s face when he was so close and talking like that. 

“Okay.”

“Did you set a price on these?” Yeonjun pointed to the drawings. 

“Not yet.”

“A hundred, no, more.” Yeonjun stretched himself to see the drawings better. He was wearing a tank top again, Beomgyu’s eyes going to the exposed collarbones and the different art styles on his body. 

He wondered if the rest of his torso was covered like his arms. Did he have a lot of small tattoos or did he have one big piece? What about his back?

Only when he felt Yeonjun staring, Beomgyu snapped his head up, his ears were burning from being caught ogling Yeonjun’s body instead of hearing him talk. “Huh?”

“I said,” Yeonjun smirked, “What if I pay you half of it now,” He sat back down, “And I buy you dinner later?”

* * *

“You’re an art student, right?”

“Right.”

“So, you’re planning to be an artist, right?”

“Right.” 

“So, this would be your income and you should start asking for money for your work,” Yeonjun cocked his head to the side, “ _Right_?”

Beomgyu looked to the side, leaving his spoon on the table. “Right.”

“I’m not lecturing you.” Yeonjun laughed. “This is just advice from an artist to another.”

“I just don’t think it’s worth that much.”

“Beomgyu,” Yeonjun reached over the table to put his hand on top of his, “It is worth it. I’m not just saying that because you’re cute or something, your art is amazing.”

Beomgyu’s thoughts paused, his brain was overheating with the sudden attack. “Thank you.” He managed to whisper. 

Yeonjun pulled his hand back, picking up his chopsticks again to continue eating. “Will you start doing business now?”

He laughed, snapping out of his inner panic. “Will you help me?”

“Say the word, whatever you need.”

“You didn’t have to bring me home.” Beomgyu untangled his arms from Yeonjun’s waist and got off the motorbike. 

He managed to stay calm during the whole ride, feeling the warmth of Yeonjun’s back, blaming the speeding for the way he held onto his waist. 

Beomgyu stood in front of him, he wondered if you could feel Yeonjun’s lip piercing in a kiss. 

“Good night.”

“Beomgyu.” He sat back. 

How did he never think of how hot Yeonjun would look with a motorcycle? Honestly, he would look good even if driving a family minivan. 

“Hm?” Beomgyu blinked. 

“I know that I’m…” Yeonjun frowned as he motioned vaguely with his hands, “Flirtatious? And that I look like _this_ , but-” His shoulders dropped as he sighed out, “I’m not a ‘ _player_ ’ or anything like that.”

“Never thought you were.” Beomgyu watched as Yeonjun smiled again, nodding his head lightly and putting his hands back on the handle of his bike. 

“Goodnight, Beomie.”

* * *

Beomgyu thinks he has a crush. 

No. He knows it. 

Yeonjun used the bear earrings Beomgyu had made for him, they don’t match his cold looks but they matched his personality. 

He let Beomgyu paint on his tattoos after the younger mentioned it once, brushing of the feeling Beomgyu had of the activity being childish. “It’s good to see if they would look good with color on me.”

Yeonjun stared at him closely as he did that, the conversation died down a few moments ago as Beomgyu concentrated on painting. 

“Yeonjun.”

The pink haired hummed, Beomgyu looked up from what he was doing to Yeonjun’s butterfly tattoo to look at him in the eyes. 

“I need you to stop looking at me like that.”

Yeonjun smirked, shifting closer to him to rest his hand on the floor they were sitting on. “Like what?”

The teasing was confusing for Beomgyu; it felt embarrassing but he also liked some of it. He sometimes wished he was in that position, confident and cool. 

Beomgyu breathed out, taking that little spark of _wanting_ , he inched closer to Yeonjun, just enough to brush their lips together. 

He pulled away, watching Yeonjun’s surprised reaction. He didn’t have time to regret it before Yeonjun closed the gap again, a firm kiss on his lips. 

In that moment, he didn’t feel shame, he didn’t feel small, he felt good. He felt an unfamiliar confidence, the one Yeonjun helped him build, as he put his hands on Yeonjun’s nape to bring him closer for a third kiss. 

Beomgyu wanted him to know. He wanted to thank him for it. 

He opened his lips, copying Yeonjun’s experienced movements, feeling the piercing he was curious about gliding in between them. 

Yeonjun pulled away, he put a hand on Beomgyu’s cheek to cup his face and smile at him. 

“Good?” Beomgyu asked. 

“Very good.” Yeonjun came closer again, their noses touched as they laughed before Yeonjun tilted his head to kiss him once again. 

* * *

“Thank you for the ice cream.” Beomgyu smiled as he peeled the wrap. 

“We both had a long day today, cheers.” Yeonjun held up his ice cream bar and Beomgyu tapped it with his ice pop. 

“Can someone really get tattooed for four hours?” 

Yeonjun brought his chair closer to Beomgyu, they were sitting outside the convenience store near Beomgyu’s house. “You got paint on your face.”

He rubbed his thumb against Beomgyu’s cheek, the younger smiled at him. “It can get a little messy.”

“I want to see you painting too.” Yeonjun pinched his cheek before leaving it, taking a bite from his ice cream. “I bet you look cute.”

“Again.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, pretending he was annoyed at the way Yeonjun always found a way to call him cute. 

“You get so immersed in it.” Yeonjun licked his lips to get the cream off them. “Wanna paint something for the shop?”

“Stop giving me work, you don’t need an excuse anymore.” Beomgyu shook his head, the dangly strawberry earring he made for himself swung with him. 

“It was never an excuse.” He pointed. “I love your art and you know it.”

Beomgyu licked his lolly. “Then, let me see you tattooing. You look hot while concentrating.”

Yeonjun coughed, covering his mouth with his free hand as he lowered his ice cream bar. Beomgyu watched with big amused eyes at him. 

He doesn’t know if his face was so pink because he choked or because of the comment, but it was enough to make Beomgyu feel proud of himself. 

“Ah,” Yeonjun looked up at the night sky, “You’re catching me off guard too much lately.”

Beomgyu giggled. “You have cream here.” He pointed at the corner of his mouth. 

“That’s when you wipe it for me.” 

Beomgyu stood from his chair to go closer to Yeonjun, he put the hand that wasn’t holding his ice cream on his jaw and pulled him closer, licking the corner of Yeonjun’s lips before the pink haired opened his mouth to capture his in a kiss. 

Their lips were cold and sweet against each other’s, Beomgyu giggled as he tried to pull away and Yeonjun protested, following his mouth. “We’re in public.”

“What are you doing later?” Yeonjun finally let him go. 

“Why?” Beomgyu sucked at the bottom of his melting popsicle. 

“Can’t I ask my boyfriend what he’s doing later?”

“Oh.” 

Yeonjun eyed him for a while, sitting back on his chair and looking down at his lap. “You didn’t like the B word?” 

Beomgyu quickly shook his head, not liking the way Yeonjun started to sulk. “It’s the first time you called me your B word.”

Yeonjun took another bite from his ice cream bar. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu now nodded his head. “Just took me by surprise.”

“So what are you doing later?”

“Paint some more probably.” Beomgyu finished his ice cream. “Why?”

“Can we… Hang out?”

“Aren’t we hanging out now?”

“Can we hang out _at my place_?” Yeonjun raised his brows. 

“Now?”

“Or, like, later.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Only if you want.”

Beomgyu stared at him for a moment, ears burning as he tried to decipher the reason behind Yeonjun’s blush. “Now is good.”

“Okay, good.”

* * *

“You don’t have to wait for me, baby.” Yeonjun kissed the top of Beomgyu’s head. “I still have a lot to do.”

“Can I watch?” Beomgyu turned around with a smile. 

“Can you handle blood?”

“You bleed with tattoos?” Beomgyu gasped. 

“A little.” Yeonjun nodded, he motioned with his hand for Beomgyu to follow him and turned around again. 

They went back to the room where Yeonjun’s client laid on his stomach while they took a small break, a big fresh tattoo of a horse almost finished on his upper back. 

“Hey, do you mind an audience?”

The man looked at Beomgyu. “Not at all.”

Beomgyu walked closer to see the tattoo. “It’s so good! I love the shading.”

“Good to hear.” Yeonjun smiled, he pointed at the other chair on the room for Beomgyu to sit. 

Yeonjun started doing his job again and Beomgyu just watched him. His eyebrows were furrowed, lips slightly parted as he focused on the task. 

Each stroke was calculated, permanent, he wiped it with a tissue and Beomgyu watched it become even more detailed. 

The younger loved to see it; the art and the artist. He wanted to draw that, challenging himself to capture the concentration and passion in his boyfriend’s face. 

He looked around, trying to see if there was something near him to do just that. He wondered if he could do it from memory or if it was better to take a picture of Yeonjun before going back to the staff’s lounge. 

Taking his phone out, Beomgyu made sure the flash and sound were off before sneaking a few pictures, zooming in on his face and arms. 

“I’m going back.”

The buzz of Yeonjun’s machine stopped. “Didn’t you want to see?”

“Yeah, but… The blood…”

Yeonjun chuckled. “Alright I’ll be done very soon.”

“Take your time.”

Beomgyu groaned, sighing loudly as he eyed his drawing with a frown, he crumpled the paper and threw it with the rest. 

“Hey, babe, it’s all done.” Yeonjun stood at the doorframe. “I’ll just clean everything up.”

“Okay.” Beomgyu stood up from the stool. 

“What were you doing here?”

“Nothing.” He looked at the desk behind him. “Just, uh…”

Yeonjun walked closer to him, seeing the balled up papers on the floor. 

Beomgyu took a step forward. “I’ll clean that.”

“I wanna see.”

He kneeled down, taking his failed drawings into his hands. Yeonjun kneeled next to him. “Can I see?”

“No.”

“Beomie.” He whined. 

Beomgyu sat down on the floor with a defeated huff. He handed one of the papers to Yeonjun. 

The pink haired scoffed, inching closer to him to leave a kiss on his nose. “You dummy.”

“I thought you wanted to see?”

“I’ll only see what you want me to see.” He kissed his cheek. “I don’t wanna see if you’ll be pouting like this.” 

Yeonjun gave him a peck, smiling at the way Beomgyu looked at him with big eyes. “You’re so… Perfect.”

Yeonjun laughed. “Far from that.”

Beomgyu shook his head, making Yeonjun chuckle again. 

“Beomie,” He cocked his head to the side, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Aren’t we already?” Beomgyu frowned. 

“I realized the other day, I never asked.” 

The younger smiled. “Of course, you _dummy_.”

Yeonjun crawled closer, positioning himself between Beomgyu’s legs before kissing him. Beomgyu yelped in surprise as he got pinned against the wall, dropping the crumpled papers he was holding to push on Yeonjun’s shoulders. 

“Junie,” He looked at the door, “What if someone-“

“What?” Yeonjun raised his brows. “This is my shop. Who will tell me I can’t kiss my boyfriend?”

He grabbed Beomgyu’s hand on his shoulder and pinned it against the wall, kissing Beomgyu once more. Beomgyu moved, putting his legs on Yeonjun’s sides and letting him move closer to rest his other arm on the wall, next to Beomgyu’s head. 

Yeonjun was straightforward with the way he kissed, he took the lead when needed and let Beomgyu take it if he wanted to. He liked it when Beomgyu was the first to make a move, but he was glad to help and start it when Beomgyu was feeling shy. 

Beomgyu grabbed at the side of Yeonjun’s shirt, opening his mouth and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Yeonjun cupped his face, speeding up and kissing him a bit more roughly. 

Beomgyu liked to feel Yeonjun’s piercing against his tongue as he sucked his bottom lip. He pulled away, staring at Yeonjun’s swollen lips before the older opened his eyes slowly. 

“You’re so pretty.” Beomgyu watched in awe as Yeonjun glowed under the pink neon lights decorating the place. Their breaths mixed, Yeonjun’s sharp eyes looked directly at him. 

Yeonjun smiled. “You’re prettier.”

He kissed Beomgyu again, slower this time, almost in a teasing way with how sensual yet innocent it was. 

“Wanna…” Beomgyu breathed against his lips, arching his back off the wall to close any space between their bodies. “… _Hang out_ at your place?”

Yeonjun looked up from Beomgyu’s mouth, the question catching him out of guard again. “Yeah.”

* * *

Beomgyu traced a finger on the lines tattooed on Yeonjun’s naked back, the older stared at him with his head resting on his arms. Beomgyu was laying on his side, Yeonjun’s bed was big enough for both of them. 

“What are you thinking about?” Yeonjun asked. 

“You.” Beomgyu smiled, finger going to the flower on his shoulder. 

Yeonjun was sharp, blunt, dark tattoos on pale skin, silver metal under rosy hair. Beomgyu was soft, tanned skin under cotton, handmade bracelets, paint stains on his fingertips. 

“Us.” Beomgyu then said, hand now flat on Yeonjun’s lower back. “I like us.”

“Me too.” Yeonjun puckered his lips, Beomgyu chuckled and surged forward to kiss them. “I really like you.”

Yeonjun turned to lay on his side, going closer to Beomgyu to rest against his chest. Yeonjun was warm, bubbly, he matches the gummy bears he claims that look like Beomgyu. 

“Wanna spend the night and cuddle?”

Beomgyu smiled, fingers going to the long pink strands of hair. “Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”


End file.
